Amelia Porter (criminal)
Disambiguation: This page is about the criminal accomplice. For the episode, see Amelia Porter. Unnamed mother Unnamed cousin |job = Organic farmer |path = Unclassified Killer Criminal Accomplice |mo = Stabbing |victims = 1 killed 1 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Avery Clyde |appearance = "Amelia Porter" }} Amelia Porter is a killer and the former accomplice of Benton Farland, who appears in the Season Ten episode "Amelia Porter". Background Born sometime in 1972, Amelia had a submissive personality, even as an adult, according to her parents. She had several relationships with younger men, all of whom presumably manipulated her. In 2002, she dated a teenager named Benton Farland, who was obsessed with and romantically fixated on his sister Miriam. Enraged that she wasn't paying attention to him, Benton decided to rape and kill Miriam. As a result, Amelia was pressured by him on October 5 to get high on drugs. With her train of thought disoriented by them, she complied with Benton's orders to kill Miriam and she stabbed her to death. Realizing what she had done, she fled into the wilderness. Amelia eventually took the blame for Miriam's murder after Benton was arrested, claiming to police investigators that she was the dominant partner in their relationship and a manipulative psychopath. Using skills that she learned from her father, who was a survivalist, Amelia managed to make it to Canada and lived in the Northwest Territories for seven years. During that time, she had been spotted twice, the latest sighting being in 2009. That same year, she moved back to the U.S. under an alias and began living a normal yet reclusive lifestyle as an organic farmer. Amelia Porter Amelia is confronted by Benton in her home as she washes an apple. When she asks how he managed to find her, he tells her about how she had gotten drunk and told him about one of the survival plans she learned from her father. Amelia then spots Rebecca Farland, who had been abducted by Benton two days earlier. After learning she is Miriam's daughter, she realizes what is about to happen and calls Benton sick. He then beats her and yells at her for abandoning him, but stops after Rebecca yells at him and kisses Amelia. Then, he reveals that he brought Rebecca along with her so they can relive the day they killed Miriam. Horrified, Rebecca tries to escape but is caught by Benton and held at knifepoint. After tying up Rebecca and forcing her down onto the floor, Benton gives Amelia a knife and comments that while Rebecca is younger than him, he is still willing to go on with the act because she looks like Miriam. He then tries forcing Amelia at gunpoint to stab Rebecca, claiming that she wants to. Amelia refuses, and when Benton tries telling her she loved stabbing Miriam, she reminds him that she had been high on drugs at the time. As she accuses him of killing Miriam, Rossi, Reid, and Kate burst into the home, prompting Benton to run over to Rebecca and hold her at gunpoint as she tries to flee again. The agents hold him at gunpoint and Amelia tries telling them what Benton was planning on doing, but he feigns innocence and accuses her of killing Miriam, to which she accuses him of being a madman. The agents pretend to believe Benton's story and tell him that Amelia is the one they want. When she attempts to proclaim her innocence, Kate asks her why she ran, to which she tells her that no one would have believed her version over a seventeen-year-old boy's. Reid then tells Benton that Andy survived his gunshot wound and says he told police that Benton had been forced to commit his killing spree out of necessity. However, Benton eyes Kate as she continues pointing the gun at him and realizes they are lying. When Amelia tries to flee, Benton releases Rebecca and fatally shoots himself in the head, much to Amelia's horror. It has not been specified on what happened to Amelia afterward, but considering she still fled the scene of a crime, she was most likely incarcerated. Modus Operandi Since Amelia only killed one victim, the term "M.O." is somewhat misused. When she killed Miriam Farland, she stabbed her to death with a knife while high on drugs and under Benton's orders. She later tried to kill Rebecca Farland when Benton threatened her at gunpoint. Profile No official profile was made of Amelia since the BAU were focused primarily on Benton. Known Victims *October 5, 2002: Miriam Farland *December 4, 2014: Rebecca Farland Appearances *Season Ten **"Amelia Porter" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Female Killers Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Hostages